hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
The hunted
Contact The group gets contacted to do a mission for the rebels; we get 10000 credits just for showing up 100.000 for completion of the rescue job of a couple of high rebel officers. Most of the crewmen are in the “red mynock”, Hydrospanner is in his tie avenger, Xavier in his ship “flammenmeer” Their plan is speak with the contractor take the money and maybe take the side quest, while they’re there to accomplish their objective to take out the infected. Their main objective is to destroy the contaminated area. On the way to the planet they (Maldad, the wookie and Hanolin) feel a disturbance. A heavy disturbance in the force, like a whole planet yelled in fear… pain… then silence. This was revealed as Alderan being blown up. Hydrospanner gets angerd by it as he flies his tie avenger. Xavier is dumbstruck by it as he stutters in his ship. Danbe is in a state of emptiness over it. El Gran Maldad is FURIOUS. Hanolin is hungry after that feeling so he makes a egg sammich with cheese for both him and Errit. the cologne is strong with this one Everyone sneaks into the camp. Danbe orders the Droh to aim at a barrel of highly explosive liquid. Errit smells the heavy cologne of the person that hires us. While hydrospanner enters the tent with Xavier through the front entrance, Danbe moves from the back entrance. As Hydrospanner moves in he talks to the person in charge. Danbe sneaks in quietly unseen unheard. Hydrospanner and the contractor have a back and forwards, until the point The contractor make a remark on their professionalism, making the point that they’re not as professional as they appeared. At this point he feels Danbe’s blade at his neck as Danbe comments, “you were saying”. Hydrospanner reminds him that he had a control in hand that could have blown up the X wing. He also remarked that they could give the info regarding the location of the camp to the other camp. Danbe reminds him that they could easily find the money and walk away with everything. As Danbe stares at the map and get the info, he notes errors. Noticing that nothing adds up he informs Hydrospanner. After getting intimidated by both Xavier and Hydrospanner, he contacts his commanding officer. Not only is everyone annoyed with their incompetence, but alse the heavy cologne the contractor is wearing. Hydrospanner manages to get the intel he wants, and informs our contractor that we might end up doing the job if it is convenient enough. Danbe gives the all clear to Droh. Get to tha Choppa We move to the chopper as Arnold runs in and yells “GET TO THA CHOPPA, DO EET NAO” Hydrospanner notes sarcastically to Arnold, “really nao?” At this point Ben walks to them, asking if he may join. He joins without questioning them, after a little discussion explaining their terms. On the way we find out that his family hid a force sensitive and they along with him paid a heavy price. Ben finds out what kind of things Ravenwood has accomplished. After they land the chopper goes away, they get informed by Ben that it will return in a few days. They enter the jungle and the first thing Errit notices it a bad smell. Ben wants to introduce himself and shake Xavier’s hand, but trips and falls down. He looks up and sees the skinned remains of a rebel hanging upside down. Shocked by the sight, he advises everyone to look up. They see him there. Danbe finds the rebel dog tags, Ben reads them saying “OMG they killed kenny” Hydrospanner fills Ben in on the mission they intended to go in from the beginning. Hunted We debate if it where those things. Danbe doesn’t believe the infected caused that. While they’re debating it, Xavier motions to move on. A soft sound is heard. They search for it knowing they’re hunted. Beavis gets dragged away screaming “ARE YOU TREATHENING MEEEEEEEEEEE” Danbe gives his flamethrower to Jyntax. They run to the camp. Errit sniffs for food, she smells fresh baked beans. Xavier does a low crawl, gets closer, he pulls out his macro binoculars and takes a look. He sees a prisoner get executed, he wants to move in fast. Hydrospanner notices it looks too low tech to be empirical. They debate over it their next action. Action Errit distracts them with a rock as all sneak in, but Danbe, he takes out 2 guards. Danbe walks in dressed as a guard. While Xavier does a hat shot, the Droh tries to hide. He fails, causing a guard to notice him. Hydrospanner saves him by sneaking behind him and pushing a knife through his neck. Danbe traps the container to blow up he signals the others to wait, until he gives further notice. They get into the camp, hydrospanner trick a guard into believing he’s lost, while Danbe sneaks from behind and catches him of guard. Xavier looks for the other 2 remaining guards, when he find one, he sees his head splatter. The other guard freaks out and recommend going to the center of the camp. Xavier guides him there. The guard lies that they’re an independent cell trying to shut of the project. He points out where the information is. Errit searches (smells) and finds the prisoners, they’re all dead. Ben kneels down and takes his friends dog tags with him. Hydrospanner catches on to his lies and confronts him friendly about it ”don’t bullshit a bullshitter” He then comes clean that he is a stormtrooper send to aid in cleaning up the mess. He points them to flamethrowers, they leave the camp with the flamethrowers. Heading back on the way to the chopper the guard in binders head blows up. Xavier sees Beavus hangs stripped upside down and a bit farther away a guard on his knees begin to help him. He wants to help the guard, but Hydrospanner stops him. Xavier then mercy kills him. He drops down then gets blown up. His voice is still heard revealing it was a recording and he was dead. Ben notices some leaves move, he runs into that direction. Danbe chases him. They wait for Danbe to return as Hanolin wants to go back to the chopper. After a while Danbe gets back telling the others that Ben didn’t make it. They go to the chopper and take off safely. back to mister stinky We’re on the chopper, discussing what just hapened, wit hall the headshots. Kara asks for the money we were promised she informs that no prissoners where alive. She cons the contractor in believing that she’s willing to give info seducing him while she does it, She gets the money walks out without giving info. Danbe walks up to the contractor shoves the dog tags in his mouth and gets out. Errit finds the weapon storage, we steals weapons from it. Iggy scans the environment and finds the facility. Butthead runs out the camp with blaster in hand, his head pops open. the facility Having all the info, we move out. They reached the building; there is no way to blow it up. Realising that The Mynoc isn’t powerful enough to blow it up, Hydrospaner figures we need to overpower the generator. Hydrospanner hacks inside the base. The group makes their way inside the base, the place seems too silent, more so than it would be for an infected base. Maple notices that something was here before they came in. Danbe notices the burn marks on the infected corpses. Suddenly the creature de-cloaks, putting wrist knives against Hydrospanner’s neck. Hydrospanner calmly says “you don’t need to destroy us, we have the same goal” Hydrospanner tells him that the creature doesn’t have the ability to destroy the base. He shows respects and also asked why it hunted ravenwood company members. He asks for the favour to let them be, so they can take care of the facility. The creature agrees. It then disappears again. The team makes their way to the reactor. Errit searches for something to take, but can’t find anything. Hydrospanner sets explosives at 10 minutes. Everyone runs, but hydrospanner, he takes the back door. 10 minutes later the facility blows up, everyone is save. Imperial greetings An Imperial group (10 men) turn up; they thank him for cleaning up the facility and want to arrest them. Hydrospanner intimidates them “you don’t want to do this”. Errit grabs a twig and hit one in the nuts. Danbe slashes a trooper in half. Iggy shoots an imperial and lightly wounds him. Hydrospanner shoot the leader in the head. The remaining 8 start to run, they’re getting disorganised. Kara shoots an imperial, the imperial falls dead. Maldad shoots one in the leg, the imperial starts to limp. Droh throws a grenade successfully killing 3 Imperials. At this point half of the Imperials are dead. The remaining Imperials start to run; suddenly their heads pop off one by one. The group makes their way to the red Mynoc. Everyone boards their respected ships. The group make it into hyperspace, going back to ravenwood planet.